Is school supposed to be this weird?
by TdiBridgette
Summary: What happens when I put the TDI characters into my regular school days? Complete chaos,of couse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok,guys,this is a story that just randomly popped in my head. What if I put the TDI characters into my everyday life at school! Please no flaming. I don't own anything. These are the main characters:I am going to be Bridgette,because I look and act like her. One of my friends is going to be Heather (personal reasons.) Another one of my friends is going to be Harold. And then another one of my friends is going to be Trent,and then another one is going to be Katie,another one is going to be Sadie,another one is going to be Beth,the second to last one is Izzy,and then the last one is going to be Courtney. All told in Bridgette's pov because she is me. All of the TDI characters will be shows a lot,but the other ones I just told you because they play a huge part. Ok,let's start!**

Today was a cold,Fall day. I only had my light blue and white jacket on over my gray hoodie and dark blue jeans. When I got to my classroom to put my backpack down,I saw people inside because of the coldness,and the teacher telling them to get out,and that's what they did.

"Hi,Bridgette! Isn't it cold outside?"Beth asked.

I shrugged. "Kinda,"I said,then went outside with Beth.

"Heather,come here,I've got an idea!"Beth yelled,running over to the school office.

I turned my head to Heather.

"I'm going,"I quickly said,then ran after her,Heather following closely behind. I ran a little faster,and there was no way Heather could keep up with me. I was the fastest runner in the class.

"Go inside here,"Beth said,then went inside,I followed her,and so did Heather. The Heather asked me,

"Bridgette,are you our friends,I mean,you like being alone too much. I have a friends list."Heather said.

"Heather,a friends list? That sounds like second grade."I laughed.

Yea,so that's Heather,she is very mean,I must say,but mostly bossy. Really bossy. Of course,I ended up falling for her trick,and became her friend. I'm just waiting for the right moment for our friendships to be gone. Maybe when Sadie comes back from having the swine flu. Sadie and Beth also fell for Heather's trick,they knew there was almost no way around it.

The classes went by quick,then there was lunch.

"Want a plum?"I asked Izzy. She shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

"I already have two oranges,oh that reminds me-"

"No,Izzy,no more crazy stories."I said. Sometimes I wonder,with all the people in this class,why the teacher chose me and Izzy to sit together,not that it's bad.

Recess went by in a flash. I played on the red swing with Heather (sometimes I just think she stalks me. Like Izzy.) And Geoff on the overly fun red swing. Wow,I just sounded like a second grader.

After that,I watched some fun,friend fights with Lindsay and Gwen.

Then,the day was pretty much over after recess. Nothing exciting happened. I hope tomorrow will be more fun....

**Ok,theres the first chapter! I know,boring,I hope tomorrow will be more exciting and funny,so for now,Ciao,and REVIEW! **


	2. Some randomness and cannonball

**Guys... I've been builing up courage...and I am actually making a new chapter of this story! School days are much different now, that****'s why i've changed the charaters around a little bit. But that wouldn't matter to you, would it? Now, I'm still a freak that gets scared from flames, reply to me in constructive criticism if you think it's bad. And if you like it, just leave in a good, nice review! Ok, anyway. Let's get started! BTW, I'm still Bridgette, but told from narrators POV.**

"Bridgette! Do you want to play cannonball **(1)** with us?" Lindsay asked. Bridgette looked at her for a moment. Then said, "sure." "That's great! You can be on our team!"

_Thirty minutes later._

_'How did this happen to me?' _Bridgette asked herself. She was completely alone on her team, and couldn't get anybody on the other team out, and neither could she catch the ball. She could only dodge.

"Can't we just start over? I'm going to get out soon anyway!" Bridgette yelled out. Trent, who was on the other team, shook his head and threw the ball. Bridgette nearly dodged the ball, when the bell rang. Everybody ran back to the classroom, taking off their shoes**(2) **and jackets. The teacher ssaid that he was going to take a random quiz with them.

"Ok, class. Can anybody translate 'Hello, my name is insert name here' in Japanese?" he asked. Most of the students looked around, seeing if anybody knew the answer to that. Bridgette newvously raised her hand.

"Yes, Bridgette?" the teacher asked.

"Well, Chris **(3)** it's Konichiwa, watashi no namae wa Bridgette desu **(4)**

"Very good Bridgette." Chris said, smiling.

**Couldn't really find a way to write any more of the day. Here are some things that I have to say. (Look at the bolded numbers in the story, then you'll know what I'm explaining/saying.)**

**Cannonball is a sport played in Norway. A lot like dodgeball, only that one person has three lives, and is on the other side of the field, called the queen/king based on the gender. You can get back in by having the ball thrown to you when your on the other side of the field, and if you can get out a person on the other team.**

**In Norway we can't use outside shoes in the classroom, so we use inside shoes, have only socks on, or are barefooted.**

**In Norway we call the teacher for his/her first name.**

**I translated that myself from the Japanese classes I have taken. I understand if you don't beileve me. It might be a bit wrong.**

**Thanks for reading my comeback chapter guys!**

**I won't beg you to review... I only beg you to not flame.**

**-TdiBridgette**


End file.
